Ow! You Bit Me!
by mimikaito52
Summary: In a not-so-rare lapse of judgement, Aya takes a strange potion offered by Nekozawa on the night of the Host Club Halloween Party which makes everything seem more 'realistic'. When Aya pours it all over the boys' costumes…what happens to them? KaoruXOC later on. Includes Mori-sempai being a badass, a vampire bite and sort of Dark Tamaki trying to eliminate the twins. Twoshot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this twoshot since I can in no way relate this to my other fanfic—except for the OC— but the ideas kept on coming and I've always wanted to try my hand at vampire-ish fics.**

"So," I put my pen down in resignation, considering the fact that the last thing I wrote in this notebook was the title of the set of extra notes I was supposed to be copying from the text book—this inscription taking place, mind you, twenty minutes ago—"this Halloween thing…it's kind of super important to you, isn't it?"

I watched Tamaki bring in another black cauldron, lining it up with the procession of cauldrons—where are all these cauldrons coming from? The backroom isn't that big and I don't care if this is an anime, sometimes these things need to make _sense_.

He placed his hands on his hips, a clear sign of a passionate speech's beginnings. "The Host Club prides itself on having one of the most extravagant and most talked about Halloween parties on this very special day. I must warn you, it gets a little scary, which is exactly why the ladies love it," Tamaki winked.

I narrowed my eyes.

I just noticed that Tamaki didn't answer my question. Which he does, a lot.

But I take it that it is super important to him.

"Sempai," Haru-chan brought in the Jack-O-Lantern and placed it on the table in front of the loveseat. "I can't make it this year."

I watched—with a little amusement—that Tamaki looked horror struck.

"WHY?" he whined. "Y-you didn't come last time we had the Host Club Halloween Party! What could your excuse _possibly_ be this time?"

"The same excuse as last year," she replied flatly. "Our year already has something planned."

"Jeez boss," Hikaru exhaled.

"It's like you _can't_ learn. You know it's school tradition for classes to take part in the Halloween Midnight Scare Contest."

I folded my legs tiredly—because I am tired…Kyoya-sempai forced me to do all the heavy-duty carrying this morning and you cannot imagine my utter dumbfoundment—if that's a word—when he asked me to make space for the Host Club's costumes and I had to put away my maid clothes, that could easily disintegrate into fancy, ridiculously expensive dust in my hands.

"But every year daddy has to spend Halloween alone! Do you know how heartbroken this makes me?" Tamaki, being the melodramatic diva he is, flipped his hands into his head and ruffled is hair in frustration. "And what's worse is that you have to spend your time with those _demons,"—_aforementioned demons had now preoccupied themselves with playing video games (Hikaru) and observing the decorations in the room (Kaoru)—"especially in the dark. What if my little girl gets scared? What then, huh? HUH?"

Haruhi looked back at him, "Sempai. Relax. We can stop by early on for a few hours."

Not getting the right reaction, he turned around to me. "HUH?"

I blinked. Kyoya told me it's better not to encourage his behaviour. Only problem is, I am greatly unfamiliar with the minefield that is Tamaki's range of emotions.

That being said, I merely shrugged in my little corner—aka—the Maid Quarters. "If it's that important to you, I'll stay as soon as school's out until I meet up with my class."

But, that really wasn't much of a help, because Tamaki glared at Haruhi's back, willing her to make the same statement.

Haruhi exhaled, giving in.

"_If_," she conditioned, "I have time."

…

So, if this thing was super important to Tamaki, it was up to me to make sure everything went smoothly. As in, my-hair-after-several-hours-of-my-mother-conditioning-it-with-chemicals-I'm-pretty-sure-aren't-legal-in-this-country smooth. After all, this was the task of a maid, and considering the fact that I wasn't going to be around most of Tamaki's little party, I needed to make sure it went smoothly. I mean, I trust Kyoya with all this but—

"Hey, _you_~"

I bristled as the creepy voice reached my ears. I gripped the pair of boots I was holding—because I was just about to go into the backroom to check out what we were supposed to be wearing tonight—using them as mild defence as I whipped around.

How shall I say this?

When was that GIANT BLACK DOOR placed there with a purple aura emanating from it?

"Don't be afraid now, mhmhmhmhmhmmmmmm…" the cloaked boy from behind the door chuckled darkly. I froze, fearing my life as I knew it. "I've come, as a representative of the Black Magic Club to offer you, as a special gift on Halloween a…how shall I say…_present."_

"Stranger danger," I muttered, looking to and fro around the room. And of course, I volunteer to come straight after class and I'm the only one who actually comes. Typical.

"Just for the dark occasion to celebrate all dark arts and magic that the Host Club is also partaking in, I'm going to offer you this potion—"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "But, my mom told me I'm not supposed to take drinks from strangers," especially oddly-shaped vials that have black liquid at the bottom that somehow is turning into vapour at the top and swirling in the top half of the bottle.

"I see, oh…what's that Beelzeneff? She wants the Halloween party to go well? I see," he nodded. I tilted my head—because fear has replaced itself with outright curiosity. "If you pour this onto each of the Host Club's costumes, they will seem very realistic."

I perked.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, _terrifyingly_ so,"—I am an idiot for not picking up on this foreshadowing—"just a drop on each will do. The party you're holding will surely be heaps of _screams_."

He handed me the bottle and I collected it in my open palm. I lifted it up to what little sun was left by the window. So, if I do this, I'll rewrite all the wrongs I have ever done as a maid—which are many—including the time I nearly tore Kaoru's mom's dress, made a boy gay and sold Kuma-chan.

Oh yeah, I beamed. Redemption here I come.

"Hey, does this stuff stain?" I looked over my shoulder. "Weird cloak…?"

He was gone.

"Huh," I said to myself. Even the door had disappeared.

And looking back, I fully admit…I'm an idiot.

…

"Welcome my darlings, to the Host Club Halloween party!" Tamaki exclaimed. "This year, we offer you the once in a lifetime opportunity to get up close and personal with each of your favourite Hosts, but be careful," he waved a finger, "they're all very dangerous men, after all."

Kyoya: Mad Scientist.

Honey: Robin.

Mori: Batman.

(I'm so traumatized at the fact that their costumes are so earth-shatteringly _fitting)_

The Twins: A set of vampires (I'll elaborate later).

Haru-chan: Outfitless—she refused. Adamantly. (Even though Tamaki insisted the nurse outfit was a legitimate costume for Halloween).

Me: Unpredictably the maid of the Host Club, was dressed as…guess it?

A maid.

Thank you Kyoya-sempai, for choosing irony over creativity.

"Master Tamaki," I barely said over the squeal of the girls surrounding him. "What are you supposed to be dressed up as?"

"Well actually—" he started.

"You don't _know?_" Renge gasped, grasping her microphone, dressed up as a pink pretty princess. "Tamaki is dressed up as the handsome, adorable hunk of the hit new TV show, Vampire Hunter! He portrays, with his blond hair, the innocence of Tsurane Richards, the half-vampire son who is so outrageously disgusted with his half-blood status that he goes off in search of his vampire father and the ones who killed his mother."

I stared at his outfit calmly. That would explain why he sort of looked like an explorer, with various ropes and bottles on his utility belt and a fake dagger that dug deeply into one pocket, the brown handle barely visible. And let us not forget the ridiculously large hat, with a feather sticking out.

"Kyaaa!"

"Tamaki, can you quote some of Tsurane's most infamous words?"

"Ah, especially to his love interest, Emiri-chan?"

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Why of course," he lifted his voice. "_If love was my main agenda, sweetest Emiri, I would stay here with you under this accursed rule of blood and merely hope that my unworthy vampire body could be given to you. But my blood boils for vengeance and alas, I can't be with you. But please," _he tilted one girl's lucky chin up. She gripped her chest and looked away shyly. "_Wait for me."_

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I watched this with the mind of a cynical girl who never once believed in the Tooth Fairy.

"These girls," I said aloud. "Unbelievable."

Averting my gaze, I allowed my eyes to rest on the congregation of girls that were on the verge of enveloping the twins whole. It was no real wonder, since—and I'll admit it—they look pretty good tonight.

I'm not perverted or anything, but I find myself strangely attracted to a Kaoru with fangs and a cape—there, I said it.

Especially when he looks up, from collecting punch from the bowl, with his topaz eyes, clueless that the amount of red my cheeks are turning as I turn away is because he smiled.

I'm sure he doesn't know I harbour a bit of a crush on him.

Hey, but on the bright side, the potion worked.

I don't think they could—any of them—be any more authentic than they are now.

However, like many stories, it all changed when the clock struck.

I suppose, since I poured some of the potion on my outfit, I wasn't excluded when the sound of the bell made me fall to my knees with the constant high pitched squeal that kept reverberating in my head. It was a sudden action that caught me off guard completely.

The peal brought me to my knees, as I lost my footing completely and grasped the table which turned over.

In fact, even on my knees, the room kept spinning so drastically, I wasn't sure if I was sideways or not anymore. It was general confusion as most of, if not all, the girls in the vicinity started screaming. I probably screamed too, the pain in my ears was that unreal.

Then, as soon as the clock stopped, the pain dissipated, like a wisp of smoke carried away in the wind.

I hyperventilated, the aftershock still causing my heart to leap as if I'd just run a marathon uphill.

I stared at my fingers, still curled on the tiled floor as my vision cleared.

What just…what just happened?

I know Haru-chan doesn't brag about cooking, but she can't be so bad that I had such a violent reaction after just having one snack from the table.

"A-Aya-chan? Are you okay?" one of the unaffected girls knelt down next to me, patting my back comfortingly. I rose woozily.

"'M fine," I mumbled, rubbing my head.

I stared all around the room. So, it wasn't just me, but the entire Host Club that had experienced the sensation, since they were down just like me.

I pushed off the ground and stumbled up onto my feet, "A-are you guys alright?" I demanded, with a lot more concern than I usually have—taking into consideration I'm supposed to be the more apathetic version of Haruhi, character-sketch wise.

Honey was the first to rise up.

"I'm okay," he pouted, rubbing his eyes.

Mori rested in a seated position with one leg propped up and his arm resting on his kneecap.

He nodded.

Kyoya rubbed his head. Haruhi looked amongst all of us, confused.

The twins muttered something in unison.

The only one who was still down was Tamaki-sempai.

I rushed towards him.

"Master Tamaki, Master TAMAKI!" I shook him angrily. "Get up! I won't forgive you if you do what I think you're doing," my eyes welled.

"…"

Tamaki stirred.

The room was filled with sighs of relief.

He gripped my wrist suddenly.

"You…" he whispered.

"Huh? What is it, Master Tamaki?"

"You…you're…" he raised his head tiredly. "You're so friggin' LOUD!" he finished agitatedly.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Err…what?"

"You deaf? I wouldn't doubt it, with that loud voice of yours," he said calmly, rising and pushing hair out of his face.

"This," Renge whimpered. "He's acting…He's suddenly acting just like TSUNARE!"  
The crowd of women screeched in delight.

"Tsunare is infamous for being quite the tsundere, isn't it fantastic? That fall Tamaki-sempai had must have made him discover the roots of his character portrayal. Good job," Renge gave him the thumbs up sign and winked.

I furrowed my eyebrows when Tamaki raised his head and searched the room. When his eyes rested on the twins, he narrowed his eyes.

"Beasts," he hissed, getting his rope from his utility belt. "You two! Yes you TWO!" the twins looked visibly shocked. "Vampires, huh? You want to suck all these girls' blood, huh? Probably had this party just for the special occasion. Well, it's Ov-ER!" on the last part, he reached out as if to attack them, but suddenly, Mori-sempai stood in the way.

"Haaa," the girls breathed in.

Tamaki's eyebrow twitched.

"Move out the way."

Mori made no indication of moving. Ever.

"Sempai, isn't this all a little…excessive?" Haruhi queried, moving forward, breaking the ranks of girls. Tamaki blinked, before looking back.

He looked flabbergasted.

For a second, I thought that by seeing Haru-chan's face, he had reverted back to normal. However, his face flushed.

"Emiri!" he exclaimed, retaining a Tamaki-ish tone to his voice. "Emiri, my beloved!"

"Beloved?" Haruhi stopped.

Then, when I thought things couldn't get randomer, Mori caught Tamaki by the shoulder and spun him to the ground. The crowd gasped.

"Mori-sempai!" I yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stay back!" Honey insisted, raising Usa –chan as if he was a weapon—of mass cuteness, yes, but that's not the point—"He's trying to protect you. He's the good guy!" Honey-sempai beamed.

I glared up at Mori. "…who _are_ you?" I asked, rhetorically of course.

Mori paused, before looking over his shoulder coolly. He replied me, in his deep voice:

"I'm Batman."


	2. Chapter 2

My jaw unhinged itself.

"Whaaat?"

"He's Batman-chan~" Honey exclaimed. "The Caped Crusader, here to save you all! That villain over there was gonna harm those two boys over there. That's a bad thing to want to do, mister," Honey nodded. "Very bad. Now, feel the wrath of Robin's ultimate technique!" Honey ran towards Tamaki and hit him lightly with his pink bunny.

Mori pulled Honey up by his cape.

"Robin," he said gruffly. "Don't try to be the hero."

Honey looked dampened.

"Yes, Batman-chan."

I wonder how those two managed to stay the same somehow.

Wait.

"Kyoya?" my voice cracked with fear. If Tamaki was acting like this, what about him?

Kyoya was writing diligently on his clipboard.

"Hm?"

I exhaled.

"You're still the same," I grasped my chest. "Thank goodness."

"Yes, well," he lifted his glasses upwards.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, as a form of paying us back for the vase," he turned his clipboard away from him to show me a complicated diagram of DNA and smiled. "Do you think I could perhaps mesh your DNA with an insect I found in the grounds earlier today?"

"…"

"Just for science's sake. I promise you, no side-effects." He mumbled something before laughing. As in, maniacal laughter. Dr Jekyll laughter.

We're doomed.

"Wha-what's up with all you guys?" Haruhi asked sidling up to the most normal of the room, that being me.

"I don't know," I hissed back. "But now that I think about it. I have the unbearable urge. To. Clean."

"He's getting up again, Batman-chan!" Honey declared, directing our attention back to the scene of Tamaki getting back up and wiping his lower lip.

"I-I see," he chuckled. "You're on their side, huh? Very well then," he charged towards Mori before feinting an attack and swerving below his arm. "Fool!" he cried, aiming right for the twins.

Before anything could get any more serious, I lifted the next best thing I could, which happened to be a feather duster and chucked it at the back of his head.

He tumbled forward with an awkward wooden thunk of the duster hitting his head.

I ran forward and grasped Kaoru's hand, Haruhi mirrored my movement and gripped Hikaru's.

"Mori-se…I mean, er, Batman-chan!" I shouted, not keeping my eyes off the door ahead of us. "Please keep Master…um, the bad guy busy!"

Honey and Mori nodded in determination.

Meanwhile, I grasped the handle of the door and sprinted out.

"Gooo, Aya-chan!" some girls encouraged.

"Tsunare, wake up, they're getting awaaay!"

"Isn't this exciting, a real life show! The Host Club has outdone itself this year!"

Well, at least _they_ think it's a game.

I swung around the corner, with Kaoru in tow and hauled him up a flight of stairs, passing by a class of people in our year who jumped at our sudden appearance.

"Aya, are you sure you should be running like that?" Kaoru asked me.

"Yeah," I breathed out confidently. "In fact, I don't feel tired at all. Maybe it's adrenaline," I laughed easily.

"Don't push yourself."

"Hahaha, as long as I was able to protect Kaoru," I said, "I'm really happy to push myself."

Kaoru stared up at me, a corner of his cheek turning pink.

"Th-thanks for the save anyway, but we shouldn't go so far," Kaoru pulled me back. "In fact, we lost Hikaru," he smiled wryly. "But…since he's with Haruhi, I guess I can wait a little while before we go searching for them."

"But what is up with Tamaki?"

Kaoru blinked. "Oh yeah," he laughed. "I'd almost forgotten…maybe it was part of an act we didn't know about? Kyoya probably forgot to tell us or something?"

I folded my arms. "Y-you think so?" I said doubtfully.

He hummed his agreement, then strangely, he sniffed and wrinkled his nose.

Illuminated by the moonlight, Kaoru tore his gaze from the darkness of the hallway onto me.

"Hey, Aya," he pointed to a spot on my cheek. "You got cut."

"Oh, I did," I touched my cheek. I examined my fingertips that had a light coat of droplets of blood. It could have been when I fell, I'm pretty sure I heard the punch bowl fall. Or maybe when Tamaki rose to strike the twins, his knife may have brushed against my cheek or something.

"Do you have a Band-Aid?" I asked, patting my costume for something that could stick to my cheek.

"Here, I'll get it," he intoned, holding the opposite cheek still with the palm of his hand.

The immediate cold of his hands made me reflexively recoil, but he persisted. He leaned in closely observing the cut with his eyes which seemed to glimmer in the darkness.

"Um, you don't have to, really," I placed my fingers on his wrist, trying to wrench my cheek out of his grip nervously.

I was going a sudden blank because of his proximity. I could feel my face flush as he continued to lean forward, his icy thumb pulling down the corner of my lower lip slightly. I panicked. He wasn't even saying anything!

Was I the only one experiencing a sudden flood of excitement that caused a knot in my hallow stomach?

Why was _I_ the one struggling madly, when deep down, I just wanted him to sweep his arms around me and kiss me right there and then in the hallway. And we'd pretend it was alright. When  
it wasn't. When I knew the most important thing to the both of us was keeping things like they were in the Host Club. With a permanent spell that kept us together as friends.

He just had on the blankest expression ever, but the strength of his grip was absolute.

As if it was nothing at all, he cocked his head to the side, as if out of curiosity, before exhaling so close to my ear I shivered.

"Uhm…Ka—"

He advanced on my bloody cheek, licking it lightly.

At first, I stiffened, with only my fingers twitching on his chest.

I think it was a good minute I stood there, a mixture of traumatized and submissive, stammering something stupid because my breath was caught in my throat.

I made a noise, halfway between a squeal and me choking, nothing at all like the girlish sighs I had become accustomed to thinking were the norm in these situations. I raised my hands and pushed him away.

"Wha…what are you DOING?" I held my cheek. "D-don't just go around d-doing tha-that to people!"

Kaoru seemed in a trance, before he blinked. He took a step back.

"What'd I JUST DO!?" he jumped, moving across the hallway. "A-Aya, I swear to you, it wasn't intentional!"

"Huh? How can you say that? How is what you did able to be interpreted as UNINTENTIONAL?"

"I-I-I dunno!" he seemed just as legitimately flustered as I was.

"_Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmhmhmhmh mhmmmm_~"

"…"

"That laugh," we muttered in unison.

"So you see, the night is bright and the moon is full. Mhmhmhmhmhmm, now Aya, do you full comprehend, do you understand, the _true_ meaning of Halloween?" the boy from earlier swayed towards us, laughing darkly. "Monsters, demons, creatures, all come alive. Isn't it simply…_wonderfuuull_?"

Then, it all made sense.

"Y-you…you said it would just make it realistic!" I accused. "I didn't want them _to become_ what they wore!"

"But, that's what the potion does, my dear," he chortled.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru creased his forehead in confusion.

"Th-this guy, gave me a potion to make us all look realistically like what we were wearing," I hiccupped. "But then…it changed us in different ways. Kyoya-sempai is a mad scientist, Tamaki wants to kill you and Hikaru, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai became superheroes and you…you and Hikaru are real vampires," I ended. "Wh-which would explain just now," I murmured.

"There's got to be a way to reverse it. Nekozawa-sempai—" the hooded fellow stopped smiling creepily and frowned thoughtfully. "—you know lots of reverse spells and stuff, right?"

"Hmm," Nekozawa stopped. He lifted his cat doll thing to his ears. He wriggled his fingers in the brown sack of the doll and he nodded thoughtfully. "There's no reversal spell," he said finally.

"Wha-what?"

I'm stuck being a maid forever? Oh, wait, that's okay.

Kaoru's stuck being a vampire forever? I can't deal with that!

What about Kyoya? What if he gets arrested for experimenting with dangerous things? Or Tamaki, for killing the twins? I don't want him to kill the twins!

"There has to be a way to get us back to normal!" Kaoru gripped Nekozawa's coat.

"Oh, you'll go back to normal," he said, just as simply. "The potion's power only works on the night of Halloween. As soon as that clock,"—he pointed to the wall of windows that persisted on one side of the corridor until the stairs, and beyond the windows was the clock tower, masked in the darkness—"strikes twelve, the spell will be broken."

Kaoru let go of Nekozawa and gazed out of the window.

"Twelve, huh," he muttered.

"That's okay," I said calmly. "It's already ten to eleven anyway."

How had time flown so quickly? I was supposed to meet up with my class at ten yet here I was in the middle of a dark hallway trying to keep a vampire from getting killed by Tamaki.

"Well, I have much to do in the way of cursing and darkness, so if you'll excuse us," Nekozawa walked past us. "_Oh_, one more thing though. It's important to note that, whatever creature you are, if by any chance, one of your weaknesses is exploited, you will die as that creature and be unable to be revived after tonight. Buh-bye now. Mhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmmmmmhmhmhmm~"

And with that, he disappeared into the black.

There was a large gorge of silence.

I had to fill it somehow.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm terribly, deeply, irrevocably sorry, Kaoru. I messed something up. Again. Worse."

"You keep apologizing."

"Because it's really bad this time. The others weren't life-threatening."

"Hey you guuuuys~!" Honey bawled.

We both looked outside, to see Honey, wrapped around Mori's head as Mori soared around above campus, his arms extended on either side of him, with his black cloak acting as wings.

"Isn't that dangerous? It's really cool though," Kaoru pressed his hands to the glass.

Honey waved.

"We just came to tell you, we lost the bad guy," Honey pouted. I froze in terror. "And that you guys should start running, 'cause he looks really angry. And he has the mad scientist with him. And the mad scientist made—"

"Ho-ho!"

Tamaki appeared, brandishing the most dangerous-looking weapon I have ever seen before in my life.

It looked like a stun-gun mixed together with a really small hammer.

"Foul vampire flesh, prepare to be annihilated!" Tamaki announced.

"Ahh, that's another Tsunare quote!"

"Tamaki-sempai is really in the zone tonight!"

"This weapon will leave you utterly and totally destroyed and nothing but the pitiful mess you should have been in the very beginning. Now prep—"

"Ahem," Kyoya cleared his throat.

Tamaki looked over his shoulder.

Kyoya placed a hand on his hip.

Tamaki continued. "Now prepar—"

"AHEM."

"Oh_, alright_," Tamaki scratched his head. "This weapon was created, manufactured and sold by Kyoya Ootori of the Ootori Mad Scientist Corporation. Each weapon can be bought on the new website and for a very short time period thesegunscanbepurchasedwitha manualand30dayguaranteeaswel lasafreedeathrayeachsoldsepe rately," Tamaki rattled off. He inhaled. "Now, PERISH!"

He pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Tamaki pulled again. And again. And again. Before shaking it vigorously.

"Momma!" Tamaki wailed, tossing the gun aside. "It doesn't work!" he crawled towards Kyoya.

"Well, it _was_ only a trial basis," Kyoya clarified.

"B-buut I wanted to de-_hu_—" he inhaled sharply,"—stroy hiiiiim!" Tamaki pointed at Kaoru before dissolving into more tears.

"It seems that Tamaki's showing his personality again," Renge tutted.

The clock struck.

"It's eleven o'clock," I whispered.

"Well," Tamaki caught himself, rising again. "No matter," he took out his plastic knife. "Simple is the best way to go anyway."

I took a step in front of Kaoru defensively.

"Master Tamaki, I insist you stop. Deep down, you know this isn't something you'd want. Remember the good times you've had with the twins—"

"Um, there aren't that many, actually—"

"Do you _want_ to die, Kaoru?" I hissed back.

Tamaki hesitated.

"You're right," he straightened, sheathing his knife. "This isn't the way to go about it."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad Master Tama—"

He pulled out a bazooka.

Kaoru and I screamed in fright.

"Boss, where the hell were you _hiding_ that thing?"

"I'll blow you to BITS!"

There was a distinguishable shine on Kyoya's glasses.

"Also a creation of mine," he said proudly.

"Is this the end of our two lovers, who are valiantly escaping the clutches of Tsunare? Are they doomed to share a dreadful fate?" Renge gasped. She started saying something else, but I'm unsure of the details, because at this time, Kaoru and I had run so far down the hall, Tamaki was yelling for us to slow down.

I slid sideways in my shoes just by the stairwell.

I could still hear Tamaki, which was why, with no other option, I looked over my shoulder, prepared to ask where we should run next.

I widened my eyes.

"Kaoru?!" I cried. I know it's usually the other way round, but Kaoru is jogging at a dangerously slow pace—besides which, aren't vampires supposed to be super fast anyway?—and he had one palm on the wall, moving slowly towards me.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I rushed, moving behind him and shoving him forward with my arms. All the while, I was nervously looking over my shoulder. Tamaki's footsteps…

I could hear them.

Kaoru was gasping for air, sweat beading his forehead with this extremely flushed expression, like he was sick.

"Y-you can go on without me," he breathed, slowing to a halt. "Actually, you r-really shou—"

"What are you talking about, keep moving!"

"I can hear you, vampire, I'm coming for ya'!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of Tamaki's feet.

"Kaoru, I'm not going to let you get caught! Mooove!" as a last resort—I learnt this from shock therapy—I raised my voice in irritation. "Kaoru, I love you, so MOVE!"

His feet suddenly shifted forward, and I was able to at least manipulate us into one of the empty classrooms. I pushed him a little ahead of me, before turning and closing the door, locking it and completely securing the area by placing a broom through the handles.

I exhaled, wiping my forehead of sweat. That was close.

"What happened out there?" I demanded, walking towards him. He looked dully at the ground, not responding. "Hey," eventually my voice softened, a hint of fear etching it. "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

He glowed red, hyperventilating. "I don't kn-know," he rubbed his lower lip with the back of his hand. "I-I just feel really weak all of a sudden. Aya I think," he gazed up at me desperately, "I think I might be dying."

I crinkled my forehead. "Kaoru."

My eye twitched.

Gross.

"No."

Kaoru blinked up at me, not following my train of thought. "What?"

I backed away.

On every level. That would be gross. And scary. And I don't want your fangs digging in my skin. You think I enjoy visits to the doctor to get injections? The two times I needed injections in my life, immediately after and up until the pain fully went, you could hear me screaming, sticking my head out of the limo, decreeing how insanely painful my behind was at that moment.

"You don't happen to, you know, want…um…bl-blood?" I shivered.

Kaoru finally got it. He widened his eyes.

"That could be it," he replied demurely. Then, his eyes clouded when he realized I was shaking my head vigorously. "Then, should I, um…bite you?" his voice was strained, but attempting to be conversationally light.

"No."

"But your blood tastes great," he informed me. I opened and closed my lids, at a loss. "I mean, it's not like it's personal or anything. I just need help and you're helping me out. All feelings throughout the ordeal are completely nullified."

I have a feeling he's trying to tell himself this rather than convince me.

"No."

"You're so difficult about things like this," Kaoru objected. "One bite. That's it. Besides, isn't it every girl's dream to be bitten by a vampire?"

"Yeah, but it's not _my_ dream."

Kaoru pouted impatiently. "Aren't we friends, Aya?"

I yielded. "Yes."

"And you said you liked me, right?"

"Yes."

"So it'd be okay if,"–he stretched out one hand and secured his fingers between mine—"we considered it a favour, right?"

I made the unfortunate mistake of glancing at his face. Now, aesthetically speaking, Kaoru initially had disturbingly smooth, pale skin and those…what did his fangirls call them, again? Ah yes, come-hither eyes. Now, imagine aforementioned eyes gazing up at you seductively because of his position on the floor.

Good.

Now you know why I hesitated.

That, and because of the fact that I noticed his breathing had yet to stabilize, as well as the never-ending pink flush of his cheeks—okay, so let me get this straight, when vampires want blood, they make all these faces? What happened to the clenching and unclenching of the jaw? The swimming of the eyes?

No, I have Kaoru, who's making extremely suggestive faces at me.

I slumped to my knees wearily.

"Since everything sort of is my fault," I mumbled, "and you being like this…and Tamaki…" I pulled my dog collar off my neck and tossed my head to the side. "Just, bite me once. And we're even."

Kaoru blinked.

"Aya, you're kind of amazing," he laughed shyly.

"Don't say stuff like that. In fact, weren't you the one trying to friendmail me just—"

He moved forward abruptly, simultaneously grasping my hips and pulling me towards him.

Then, without even waiting for me to collect my thoughts, he pressed his lips to my neck. I gasped, not expecting the sensation to feel so glacial against my warm skin. I kept my gaze steadily on my fingers that were twisted in his cape behind his back. In wary anticipation, I waited for the bite: the stuff you see on television, where the blood quickly oozes out of the wound, that moment…this time, I was the one experiencing it.

It didn't disappoint.

The sharp pain of his fangs, pressing into my skin, before penetrating the surface with a muted slash. I lowered my head and bit back a tiny wail of distress. If Kaoru needed this as much as he seemed to, and he wouldn't have to die because of me, then I suppose it would be all worth it. The clock would strike twelve, and this would be all over. If I was able to save him, then that's all that mattered to me.

The eddying of my blood around my neck made me shudder as Kaoru remained in that fixed position, his neck exposed to me, his hands on my waist and his breath tickling the curve of my neck. If I looked at the ceiling, I was sure the time would pass by more quickly.

However, it didn't.

I became more aware of how light-headed I was becoming, in fact, if he wasn't steadying me I would have fallen over in a second.

When he noticed my lack of balance, he let go of me and lifted his fangs out of my skin. I trembled again: his breath was on my neck. Just when I thought he was done, he dipped down once more but he didn't bite me.

He softly kissed my neck, muttering, "I'm sorry."

I winced, not even daring to touch my neck. It felt stiff and was a minefield of pain if I moved too much.

"H-how do you feel?" Kaoru asked.

"Depends. Are you okay now?"

He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I…I feel better. Like I could even lift a truck," he beamed up at me.

"Then…I guess that's all that matters in the end," I told him.

We sat there in, I suppose, what you could call companionable silence.

"Hey Aya."

"What now?"

He pointed to his neck and smiled. "You have a beauty mark just below your ear. It's cute."

I blushed. "Don't make observations like that!" I reached over in an attempt to hit him. But then, I guess I was still a little bit lightheaded.

I lost my grip on the ground—I can't imagine how I did this—and tilted forwards.

Right into Kaoru's arms.

"Whoa, there!" he collected me in his arms securely. "Are you still dizzy?" Kaoru queried in my ear.

I buried my head in his arm. Partly because I was totally humiliated, and also because I enjoyed the sensation of having his arms around me. "Yea," I whispered.

"I knew it," he mumbled bitterly, tightening his grip on me so much I had to tap out. "Sorry, don't know my own strength. I shouldn't have taken so much. I'm sorry."

I chuckled.

"Have you noticed that half the time we're apologizing to each other?"

"Then," his eyes brightened, "let's not."

I nodded.

"B-but anyway, I'm okay now," I pushed away from him.

But…

But, he didn't let go of me.

My eyes met his, and my face flushed brighter than I could ever have imagined it could turn. Why did he do this to me? I always felt so relaxed around him, yet, when he got a certain look in his coloured eyes, my insides seemed to ignite in flames and my cheeks would channel the heat.

Sensing the mood, I tilted my head up and sideways, closing my eyes. I'd had so many surprises tonight, I should at least have a pleasant one, right?

With my eyes closed, my heightened senses told me that Kaoru's lips were barely inches from mine, and I could feel the warmth of his skin radiating on my face—when had the cold become warmth again?

The clock struck twelve.

"Happy Halloween," Kaoru susurrated, gently brushing his lips against mine.

And everything reset.

…

"The party went remarkably well," Kyoya-sempai nodded, taking note on his clipboard.

Tamaki pouted, drawing a circle on the ground in his Emo Corner with his finger. "That's funny," he huffed. "'Cause I can't seem to remember a single thing about it."  
"Well that's just the way you are, sempai," Haruhi pointed out, "when something good happens to anyone, chances are when they look back, the memory seems very vague. All you recall is how you felt."

This received a chorus of hums from the room.

"Hey Aya," Tamaki turned to me. "Do _you_ think the party was fun?"

I sipped my tea.

Falling to the ground in pain, running in the halls escaping a bloodthirsty Tamaki and making Kaoru bite me. Then, after rousing myself from my fall into the darkness to find myself in bed, my bedside alarm clock alerting me to the fact that it was 12:01.

I shifted in my seat.

"It was okay."

Then, I called everyone in my contact list, the contacts being Tamaki, Haru-chan and Kyoya and they informed me that I was crazy—well, really Kyoya, who immediately cut the phone after muttering some pretty dark things—and I had called it quits earlier that night and gone to sleep in the dorms.

Which made me assume it was a dream.

Because there was no way that could have happened anyway. In fact, Haru-chan once told me that she had a weird dream about being Alice in Wonderland.

Maybe it had been a dream.

"Maybe next year, Tamaki," a girl offered, smiling affectionately.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled.

"Hey," I pointed out, "at least it wasn't too over-the-top," I shrugged.

With nothing else to add to the conversation, I picked up my fork and prepared to dig into the cake on my plate. Before doing so, I glanced up.

Kaoru turned his head aside.

"Huh," I said. I waited, and eventually he inclined his head back in my direction. Being caught in the act, I tried to make him feel better by waving.

He raised a hand back, closing his eyes and grinning.

…

A little later, whilst I was cleaning up, Kaoru stuck his head in for a moment.

"Hey Aya?"

"What?" I turned, still holding my broom.

He smirked a little.

"I won the bet, huh?"

Kaoru closed the door just as I chucked the broomstick at him.

**Note: The 'bet' being whoever took away Aya's first kiss between Hikaru and Kaoru would win.**

**Oh, but for interest's sake, it's nice to know:**

**Kyoya: His family's army has mysteriously become equipped with new weapons, thanks to the blueprints his mad scientist –self printed on his laptop. Kyoya is currently on the path to world domination (a scary thought, actually).**

**Tamaki: No memory that he tried to blast Kaoru with a bazooka.**

**All the girls: No memory.**

**Kaoru: Currently the only one in the Host Club who knows what happened on the night of Halloween along with Aya. How is beyond me. I just wanted to write it that way.**

**Honey and Mori: I lol'd so hard when I thought of them as Batman and Robin…watch out world, I might just write a fanfiction about this ;D**

**And finally:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
